Aftermath
by creatithegodesss
Summary: Continuation of "Not Alone." Marinette's emotions still reign over her at school.


_**A:N/ THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF NOT ALONE. I decided to make a separate aftermath, but it still connects to my previous one-shot and this is a concept I would love to see happen with how the stress continues to get to Marinette, she could be akumatized and Adrien preventing it. I'll probably do a part 3 with Ladynoir where finally some of it is lifted even more, but who knows if my ideas will still come freely. **_

Marinette leaned against the railing of her balcony, gazing up into the morning sky. Ever since Chat Noir had come and comforted her hours before, she felt somewhat better. The heaviness, the guilt and the burden still weighed on her like was there no tomorrow, but it was very slightly lighter. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped on to her railing tightly, she wished she could hide away from the world, away from everyone, but that was impossible; She had to go to school and she knew it. She sighed softly as she reluctantly climbed down to her room and changed into her usual attire.

She stared at the hair-ties on her desk but didn't bother to put them on. She put on her usual outfit with the only difference of her hair being loose. She brushed it, brushed her teeth and then went downstairs. She greeted her parents and thanked them for the croissant they made her for breakfast and out the door she went.

The breeze wrapped itself around her as if it was an embrace and she relaxed with it's ever so calming presence, and she let out a deep exhale. The walk to school was slow, but relaxing and she eventually arrived. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and startled the girl.

"Hey Mari!" Alya greeted her with her friendly warm smile. Marinette put on a façade as she smiled at Alya back.

"Hey!"

"Decided to get rid of the pigtails I see." Alya hummed happily. Marinette's hand went to her hair as she looked at it.

"I got lazy, no big deal."

"Looks nice." Alya replied with a thumbs up. Marinette just smiled, although it was forced.

The two girls went to class and Marinette's eyes dull when she sees Lila boasting about something else. She grits her teeth discretely as she sat at her desk, spacing out.

At that moment, Adrien had walked in with Nino, both boys chatting away happily. Adrien froze when he saw Marinette at her desk, her hair out of its pigtails. A sad frown graced itself on his face when he saw just how down she was, and his heart ached, he really wanted to know what was happening in her life.

Lila looked over at Marinette and a very fake smile graced her features as she bounded to Marinette. "Hey Marinette!" She chirped happily. Immediately fake empathy crossed her features. "You look so sad, why?"

This got the class's attention and Adrien began to glare sharply and quietly at Lila, irritated for bringing unnecessary attention to the girl who was clearly overwhelmed with stress.

Marinette froze as she felt everyone's gaze on her. Her heart began to pick up as she saw black spots dance across her vision. She suddenly stood up sharply and ran out of the room, not in the mood to be crowded by people.

The Crocodile tears began to pour out as Lila pathetically stuttered; "Did I do something...?"

Everyone (but Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina) were quick to reassure her.

"No, of course not." Alya pats her shoulder, "Marinette just seems to be having a bad day."

Adrien gaped disbelievingly at Alya, astounded at how she didn't even seem to care about her own best friend. He clenched his fists and he ran out after Marinette, missing how Lila seemed to glare at him.

Marinette slid down a wall behind the stairs as she buried her face in her hands, shaking hardcore. Adrien bounded down the hall, desperate to reach Marinette to comfort her. He promised her last night she wouldn't be alone, and he would stick to that promise, both in superhero form and civilian.

Green eyes scanned the halls desperately, looking at every corner. He practically slid on the rails on the stairs and made a turn, only to see the girl who he was looking for. His heart broke all over again as he saw her tremble and kicked himself inwardly.

"Marinette…?" He whispered in a desperate tone. Marinette froze completely, nails digging into the fabric of her pink pants. Tears well up in her eyes as the boy who stole her heart stood there, she wasn't ready to deal with him and the pain in her chest grew. Her bottom lip trembled, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Adrien took a step forward and kneeled, he then saw a very familiar shape fly towards her. Gasping, he pulled her into his chest protectively, holding her tightly as she cried. He would be dammed if she got akumatised and refused to ever allow that to happen to her.

"Make this stop." She pleaded between cries as she cried into his black shirt and clung to him.

"Marinette. You're going to be okay I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered as he ran his hand through her hair and the other one hoisting her by her waist.

"I'm here for you.." He cradled her as he eyed the Akuma. He saw how it eventually pulled back and watched it go back out the window. His eyes snapped back down to the girl in his arms as he continued to hug her tightly.

Marinette's cries eventually settle down after 10 minutes, her eyes swollen as she looked up at him, pulling her head away from his chest. "Adrien…you didn't- "

Adrien shushed her, his green eyes softening as he looked at her. "No, I had to. You're someone who is very important to me. I'm not going to let you suffer alone."

Her eyes widen slightly as a familiar black-clad hero danced across her vision, the words being awfully similar like his.

"Well..uhm..thank you." She murmured gratefully at him, slowly pulling away from his embrace.

His arms fall to the side as a dull ache panged in his chest for not holding her for a few more minutes, but he brushed it aside quickly.

"Of course." He helped her up and she smiled, a true grateful smile; at him.

Adrien nodded as he looked a bit dazed by her smile but was relieved that it finally graced her features once more.

"Hey, Marinette, I suggest we can skip class today and go play video games at your house?"

Marinette pushed away the blush that settled on to her cheeks, deciding that she had no problem with being just friends with him, at least it was much better than just overly falling in love and she could know him better. "Of course."

Both teens went back to class and gathered their belongings before walking out together, much to everyone's shock.

_**A;N/ I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO END THIS SO CRAPPY ENDING! BUT, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. (no malicious comments against any characters please, regardless of your opinions.) **_


End file.
